You are just too young
by Daypawless
Summary: Piko is all the flirty & perverted type while Mikuo is the shy and cute type . Put those two in a room and someone will get out dizzy ! If you know what i mean huehuehuehue . But as they get closer . . one specific man breaks them apart and steals Piko from Mikuo , leaving him all heart-broken . . NO HATERS ALLOWED . LenxPikoxMikuo .
1. Chapter 1

Well hey , reader !

I don't know what to say to you , so there we go ;

Piko's POV

"Piko-tan ~ ^ . ^ ?" Rin asked getting out a magic potion the witch next-doors gave her .

"What ?" I answered as I kept on playing on my XBOX .

"Do you think you would look cute with a pair of cat ears on your head ?"

"... sure ? I guess ? Why are you asking ?" I asked as I turned around terrified .

"Len get him !" She shouted as Len grabbed me from behind .

"W-what are you doing shit-heads ! Put me down this instant ! I sw-" My sentence was cut as Rin stuffed some socks in my mouth so that I couldn't talk anymore .

"MMMHM !?" I shouted as I threw my legs all around the room trying to escape

"Isn't this going too far , Rin ?" Len said with an uneasy look on his face .

_'Oh you bet …' _I said in my mind .

"Not a bit !" Rin smiled as she approached with the potion in her hand .

"Are you sure ? ..." Len started to feel ashamed of himself for doing this .

"Sure 'am sure !" She smiled as she took the socks out of my mouth .

"I CALL THIS RAPE ! RAPIST TWINS ! I DEMAND THAT YOU FREE ME!" I shouted seconds after she took the socks out of my mouth .

"Oh shut up ." Rin sighed as she opened the potion and made me drink it to the last drop . "See ? Is it that bad ?" She giggled .

A minute later my vision blacked out – I fainted on the spot .

"_Just slap him again ! Maybe he will wake up !" I hear a voice say_

"_But his cheek is all red !" I heard another voice say_

"_Maybe some cold water will do the trick !" said voice1_

"_But he will get all soaked and also the floor !" said voice2_

"_But he will wake up though !" said again voice1 _

"HOLY SHIT!" I jumped up as I felt all the cold water all over myself .

"Calm down !" Rin & Len shouted in a sync as Len tackle-hugged me to keep me warm [why'd he do that ?!]

"Okay ! Okay I will ." I sighed as I just got along with the hug not even caring it was Len who was hugging me "What did you do to me ?"

"We... here look for yourself !" Rin said as she gave me a hand mirror .

"W...what . Where . When . Why ?!" I shouted as I dropped the hand mirror and touched the new real white cat ears on my head "HOW !?"

"Witch Miku . . . the witch next-doors !" She giggled as I felt myself being dragged by Len in a better hug position on the couch "Oh and we are having a party with everyone later , so you better get used with the ears !" she added

"Fineee . ." I sighed "I'm still mad at you though !" I added as I cuddled into the hug .

"P-Piko !" Len blushed as my tail was rubbing his crotch .

"What ? You better enjoy it bitch ." I smiled in revenge .

"Well . . . -o-okay th-then if th-that's how you want to play ." He giggled as he bit my left cat ear .

"N-NYAAAAAH !" I felt a shiver down my spine as I jumped up and ran like a cat as far away as I could in the house

-End-

I KNOW IT HAS NO DRAMA BUT IT WILL GET BETTER !

NO HATE REVIEWS !

PLEASE  
>PLEASY PLEASE<br>DON'T HATE ME !

Len x Piko OTP

Miku x Any1 = shit [my oppinion] and that's why I made her the witch : [BUT MIKU X LUKA IS GOOD !]

RR & FF


	2. Chapter 2 : A Dare

Well , I did this chapter three times just to find it deleting itself when saving it !

So don't blame me for not updating !

Answers ;

Guest : Yes I know I know . . . I can't help myself but to rush things xD It's just my style ! I will try not to rush & to go all slow with the flow~

Piko's POV - 5 hours after the run-away -

Damn . . those ears ! But I guess they make me cute no ? I don't know and I don't even care pfft .

"PIKO GET DOWN HERE !" I heard Rin call from downstairs .

And i'm supposed to go just like that ? Pshhht . Rin is such a bitch that I wont even discuss it .

"Coming !" I shouted back as I ran downstairs

"Just in time for Truth and Dare too , Piko !" Smiled a teal-haired boy with a sheepish smile on his face .

"Yeah yeah . . Whatevs ." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes as he blushed slightly but barelly noticeable .

"Yeah just come here and sit in the circle you flirt ." Meiko sighed .

"I can't even . . . never mind !" I chuckled as I sat down on the carpet next to Kaito .

"Nice ears ." Pointed Dell smirking .

"I don't even want to talk about that now thankyouverymuch ." I said as I gave him a death glare .

"He's right , let's just start the game ." This time it was Luka who was talking .

"Okay . So who wants to go first !?" Smiled Rin deadly .

"I'll go ." Said Kaito as he started looking around for a victim "PIKO ! Truth or dare ?!" He smiled as he turned to face me as everyone else did .

"Dare ." I smiled evilly .

"I dare you to make out withhhh . . . drum rolls . . . Meiko !"

"WHAT !?" Gasped Meiko as she backed away slowly but failing as she was grabbed by her arm by Dell . "LET GO YOU DEVIL !" she shouted struggling .

"Oh it's not that bad , Meiko~" Smiled Kaito "So go on Piko ! You must do it !"

"Challenge accepted . But just get her on the couch ; it wold be easier ." I smiled at Dell as she got her on the couch .

A/N : I'm quite bad at sexy scenes so yup !

I got on top of her as Dell let go of her arms .

"Ready bitch ?" I whispered in her ear as I licked it .

"N-ngh you bastard ..." She whispered back as I felt her shivering .

I bit her ear as I ran my finger in her mouth for a few minutes . I then licked her cheek as I made my way to her mouth & french kissed her as one of my arms was groping her ass . Seconds after bitting her lower lip earning a loud moan from her .

"Just by curiosity . ." I said loud enough for everyone to hear as I pulled out of the kiss still having her butt in my hand .

"Wh-what are you going to do !? You've done enough already !" Meiko said with a scared voice covering her face in shame .

I then laughed as I ran my hands between her legs touching her part which was all wet .

"Just as I tough ! All wet !" I laughed as I got off of her as then back in the circle and looked at everyone who was stunned .

"O-okay..." Kaito got back to reality "That was unnecessary ." He sighed as he looked down blushing ; it was clear now , he was in love with her .

"Sure , but I just wanted to check it !" I smiled as I tapped his shoulder friendly . "Sooo , my turn . Mikuo , truth or dare ?" . . . silence "Mikuo ? Wait , where's Mikuo ?" I asked as everyone looked around with Mikuo nowhere to be found .

END

Hope it was good enough ! RR & FF


	3. Chapter 3 : Consequences

I can't believe how MEAN and EVIL you guys are . Yes i suck at writing and yeah maybe i'm rushing AND YEAH IT MAY BE BORING BUT NO ONE OBLIGES YOU TO READ MY STORIES !

Mikuo's POV

Why'd Kaito do that ?! He knows my secret ! He shouldn't do that !

I picked up my phone and called my best friend ; Luki .

"L-luki ?" I said while sobbing hard .

"Mikuo ? What's wrong ?" He answered panicking

"J-just . . can I stay at your house for a whi-while ?"

"Of course ! Just pack your stuff , I will come pick you up ."

"No . . just .. I will come by myself on feet ." I said trying to smile .

"You sure …? You don't seem really okay ?.."

"Yes . Just wait ." I said as I hung up and started to pack my things in a big enough backpack .

- A few moments laterh -

knock . . knock . .

"Hey , Mikuo , come in !" Luki said as he literally dragged me in .

"Hey..." I answered .

"Is it HIM again ?" Luki sighed crossing his arms .

I nodded in agreement ,

"Just tell him Mikuo , it will hurt less when you got all those feelings off of you ." he sat down on the couch .

"I – I just – I just can't ! I love him soo much it hurts !" I said falling to my knees , hands on my face , crying .

Luki then crouched next to me .

"Why don't you tell me what happened this time ?" Luki asked me as he helped me up as we both sat at a table .

- A story later -

"Oh .. well it's just a dare , you don't need to take it soo serious ." Luki chuckled .

"YOU DON'T GET THE IDEA ! KAITO KNOWS MY FEELINGS TOWARDS PIKO BUT HE STILL DID IT !" I shouted as I slammed my hands on the table .

"Okay , okay shh . Damn , you are quite the man for a 9th grader !" He laughed out loud almost falling off the chair . "But why do you want _HIM ? _You are 15 and he's 23 ; there's a 8 years gap ."

"I don't care.. I just love him."

"Does HE love you ? Does he at least know you love him so that he could return those feelings ?"

"N..i didn't … tell him . . .but I doubt he loves me too .." I looked down my hands turning into fists .

"No way to know if you don't tell him !" He smiled brightly

"Shut up.." I mumbled

"What ?"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted this time making sure he would hear it .

"Okay..."

- 1 week later-

Piko's POV

Mikuo has been missing for 1 week ! What's wrong with him ? What happened ? He was all right before his magical disappearance . Most of his clothes are missing which means he has run away from home ; but why ?

Anyone from his school doesn't talk about him , neither the headmaster . Not even the police is allowed to ask them ! I'm really worried about this child , he can't take two steps without breaking something . Why am I even worrying about him soo much ? He's just an irresponsible child that... I don't know he's just irresponsible .

God dammit ! It's already 11PM and i'm still on the look for it as everyone from the Crypton Mansion is ; there are 149 people looking all over for him . It's like he has just vanished into thin air … WHY AM I SOO WORRIED ABOT HIM !?

End of chapter 3 I think ? I won't even check lol .

RR & FF

Just don't be soo mean .


End file.
